Naledi Atkins
Naledi Atkins '''(often referred to as the '''Pilot) is one of the playable characters in ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer. She was the fourth character to be shown on the Cult of Rapture's Faces of Rapture's Civil War. She speaks with an Australian accent. Naledi is a fearless pilot with a love for the mechanical and kinetic. Before she came to Rapture, she was well known around the world for her feats of daring. A fellow pilot, Cal Whitkins, noted her disappearance on the surface and commented that she had probably gone in search of some great adventure. In Rapture her ravenous appetite for adventure is the primary factor in deciding which contracts Naledi will accept as a freelance pilot of submersibles. Naledi lives her life as dictated by the demands of the moment, and does not deal in regret. She lives her life always at least one step ahead of boredom. Story Years ago, Naledi nearly drowned to death while spelunking, only to be saved by a friend. The near-death experience gave Naledi a thrill she hoped to reproduce by traveling to Rapture. It is there where she fell in love with the Bathysphere system, even owning her own personal "bathy". On the night of Eleanor Lamb's kidnapping, she was one of the three citizens who attacked Subject Delta. Atkins is no match for Delta, however, and he quickly throws her to the side. It is assumed she was apart of the "Family" during these events (due to Sofia Lamb's role in the abduction) but nothing has formally tied Naledi to the Rapture Family. Following the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, and the subsequent lockdown of all bathysphere travel, Naledi sought other ways to get an adrenaline rush. This ultimately leads her to splicing. Cosmetic Options Audio Diaries * No Limits: Unlocked from the start. * A Conscious Wind: Unlocked at Rank 11 * Near Death is Life: Unlocked at Rank 31 Quotes Picked up a Little Sister *''"Hah, there ya are."'' *''"She's so cute!"'' *''"There, there, now. We're almost there, love." '' *''"We'll be there just now"'' *''"Don't be afraid!"'' *" I say, so cute!" Attacking the Rosie *''"Aye, she's a big one!"'' *''"You don't scare me!"'' *''"She gave us a run for the money eh?"'' *''"Attack!"'' *''"It's her, the Iron maiden!"'' *''"There's a big girl!"'' *''"Leave the big girl to me!"'' Killed an Enemy Splicer *"You've gone tits up, sweetheart." *''"Aww, did the mean girl snuff you up?"'' *''"Told ya, stay outta my way!"'' *''"Victory!"'' *''"The quiet life's more your speed."'' *''"It's an honour to put some day light in you!"'' *''"(Sigh) I worked up a sweat killing her!"'' *''"It was an honour to drop you, friend!"'' *''"You were like a sister to me!"'' Researching an Enemy *''"I'm gonna need a bigger scrapbook!"'' *''"How could killing your kind get any easier?!"'' *''"Fighting you is like fighting boredom itself, mate!"'' *''"Ya couldn't have been bested by better, love."'' *''"Come on love, give us a smile."'' Regenerating Health *''"Ha! You thought I've gone tits up, eh?"'' *''"That's about as near as I'll get to dyin'!"'' *''"Haha! Back up to full speed!"'' *''"You nearly bored me to death!"'' *''"Refeueled and ready for service, mates!"'' *''"Being in distress only proves that I'm alive!"'' Plasmid Attacked To Be Added Burning "Aaaaah! Hot, hot, '''hot, hot!"' Swarmed ''"Augh! '''Bees!'"'' Frozen "C-c-cold...." Character Select Screen *"Rules are for the gutless!" *''"Gutless drones!"'' *''"Go back to your suburbs, tourist!"'' Gallery File:Naledi awol.png|Newspaper article noting Naledi's disappearance File:NalediAtkinsIntro.jpeg|Atkins in the BioShock 2 intro CONCEPT Atkins1.jpg|Concept art of Naledi Atkins fr: Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters